Unexpected
by Alex Took
Summary: When Patrick Jane convinces his co-workers to join him for a fun day at a Water Park, its only a matter of minutes before chaos erupts...
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_** Story takes place soon after the 3rd Season Red John finale.**

* * *

><p>It had been a long day at work. Teresa Lisbon had become bombarded by a stack of paperwork she had long put off. Because they focused on a day she was shot and had watched a man die. She had been allowed to do them when she was ready. But they stared at her day after day, and she figured it'd be best just to go at them and put it behind her as much as possible. Describing a day that put one her best agents and friends into a tremendously devastated state, herself into the hospital and Patrick Jane in jail wasn't exactly relaxing. Their work had continued as routinely as was possible. Though he had recently killed someone, it didn't seem to dramatically affect Patrick Jane's demeanor, at least what he let show. Jane had been bailed out after the incident but his parole kept him nearby, allowing him to do some work on cases within Sacramento while they waited for his trial. Grace had taken time off, but at her own will had returned and took on some lighter work. Retelling the chaotic day had drained Lisbon, and when she lay down the night before at 8 PM, she conked out and didn't wake up. Well, didn't wake up on her own…<p>

At 6 AM, Saturday morning, the piercing sound of a large horn made Lisbon startle awake. Her heart was pounding and the sound came again. Eager to continue sleeping, she convinced herself it was the garbage truck. But when it continued honking, she started to doubt herself. "Who the hell is out there," she grumbled as she slumped to the window. Parked in front of her house was a massive deluxe motor-home, the door open but no sign of the honker. When suddenly, an all too familiar voice came shouting at her front door.

"Lisbon! You better come out here before I wake up your neighbors." Patrick Jane pounded on her front door, his loud tone making it clear he didn't care if her neighbors awoke. If anything, the smirk on his face said he would have liked it. Lisbon's brow was knitted tight as she struggled to open her window. "Here I go again!" Lisbon grunted and finally got the window to open.

"Patrick Jane!" She shouted in a whisper, but realized it had done nothing when the deafening horn started up again. A light turned on in the house beside hers, making Lisbon snatch up her sweatshirt and hurry outside. Though it was early summer, the morning air was still cold and the pavement chilled her bare feet. "Jane!" She loudly whispered as she neared the vehicle. Lisbon could hear mumbling inside and when she stuck her head in the door Jane exaggeratedly rolled his eyes.

"Hibernation season is over you know. Time to smell the flowers; shed your winter coat-"

"What the hell are you doing Jane? Its 6 in the morning, normal people are trying to sleep." She stepped into the motor-home, which if it didn't have wheels would appear as nice as a 3 million dollar house cramped into 40 feet. "What the hell is this thing?" Jane smiled and swiveled about in his driver's seat then proudly spunning back with a brochure in hand. Lisbon unfolded her arms from her chest and took it.

"_2011_ _American Coach Luxury Motor-home, what life doesn't treat you to we will_." As Lisbon flipped through the pamphlet mumbling the facts listed inside, Jane headed to the small but upscale kitchen and put a kettle on the stove.

"Tea? Oh never mind, we won't have time." Lisbon was still waking up and was still a little slow.

"Jane, just stop." The blonde looked at her from over his shoulder as he put the kettle aside.

"No need to be pushy I already am."

"No, just slow down a minute. Why did you buy or rent or whatever this, pull up to my house at 6 AM on a Saturday, and demand I come out here?" Lisbon stuffed her hands in her pockets. "In my pajamas." She added with a hint of embarrassment.

"Demand? Sheesh. Not my fault I had to use this to wake up sleeping beauty." He pounded on the horn and smiled. Lisbon swatted his shoulder.

"Knock it off Jane. My neighbors are gonna kill me." Jane looked down at his watch and tapped it, making a series of displeased sounds.

"Quarter past? I'm way off schedule. Lisbon, go get decent and come back with your swimsuit, a towel and a peach. I'm feeling rather peachy…"

"Why Jane? You can't go anywhere." She barked, her head beginning to pound from lack of sleep. "And I am _not_ taking part in violating your parole." Lisbon held up her hands and backed towards the door.

"Lisbon, Lisbon, Lisbon, just do as I ask and I promise there will be no parole violating here." He held up his hands in surrender. Lisbon eyed him carefully before giving in, knowing Jane's persistence was unbeatable and there was no way she could go back to sleep. She headed back into her home, found her swim suit, changed into shorts and a t-shirt, and kept her sweatshirt on. She stuffed her phone into her pocket as she locked the door to the house and returned to the motor-home. Jane was conducting an invisible orchestra on the radio when she entered, Lisbon plopped her stuff down on one of the three couches. Jane looked to her pile of things and instantly questioned.

"No peach?" Lisbon gave him an exasperated look.

"You were serious?" Jane's face morphed into an exaggerated look of utter bewilderment.

"Yes, Lisbon more than I ever have been." Lisbon grumbled something to herself before marching back to her house, grabbing the fruit and stomping back to the motor-home, slamming the door.

"Is it really fuzzy, because when they're too fuzzy things just get awkward." Lisbon simply chucked the fruit at him and buckled herself into the other front seat.

"Ah!" Jane let out an exasperated moan. "Now you've done it." A large indent was now on one side of the peach. He dusted it off and placed in into a cup holder. "Well that didn't go as smoothly as I expected." Jane started the engine and gently pressed on the gas.

"You sure you know how to drive this thing?"

"No." Jane said as he narrowly missed tapping the bumper of a parked car. Jane felt Lisbon's scowl upon him. "I've never driven a motor-home this size, but once Jorge the Carnie let me drive his semi with a Ferris wheel on the back, boy was that terrifying."

"And when was this, when you were 12?"

"Oh no this was last year." Lisbon sighed through her nose and slumped in her seat, her headache slowly fading. Jane began nodding his head then let out a series of trumpet sounding noises as if he was announcing a car race. "To Wayne Rigsby's house, and beyond!" Lisbon gripped her arm rests as Jane floored it, speeding onto the freeway ramp. Lisbon held on tight, because she knew that was all she could do.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long till they reached Rigsby's home; it was an apartment complex in downtown Sacramento. And as much as Lisbon wanted to criticize Jane for his reckless and horrible driving, she valued the small chance of surviving the drive over opening her mouth and distracting the man. Once they pulled off the freeway and headed towards a housing area, Lisbon became even more nervous. There were pedestrians and mailboxes to avoid, small streets and tight corners.

"Jane, look out!" She yelped at Jane who had been adjusting his shades and didn't see a woman darting across the street in front of him.

"She was jay walking."

"So that gives you the right to run her over?"

"No but it would've given me the right to a less guilty conscious if I had ran her over. See look, there she's fine, hello." He smiled and waved at the woman, who simply stared. Lisbon eyed her as they passed; her bloodshot eyes made it appear she wasn't aware she was alive.

"She's hinky."

They drove down a few blocks, and Jane carefully pulled into a thankfully, nearly empty parking lot. Lisbon looked up to the complex then back to Jane.

"So, you planning on honking at him too?" Jane was glancing at his phone and looked up.

"Of course not, I texted him while you were getting my peach. Which by the way is looking quite miserable." It too had felt the harshness of the ride over and was beginning to rip open.

"Wait a minute, you texted him?"

"Yes Lisbon I do know how."

"Why couldn't you have just texted me instead of waking up the whole neighborhood?"

"Oh Lisbon, that would be no fun at all. And besides since you were so insulted by my surprise I figured I should give Rigs a heads up." Jane rolled down his window and began shouting towards Rigsby's apartment. Luckily the agent's door faced the parking lot. "Wayne, time for school! Bus is leaving." Jane honked, making Lisbon wince. The blinds in a second story window parted, revealing Rigsby's face before they disappeared and the front door opened. Rigsby was dressed in swim trunks and a red t-shirt, with a sweatshirt in hand. He waved down to them as he headed down the stairs.

"Nice rig!" He exclaimed.

"Isn't she a beaut?" Jane patted the steering wheel as Rigsby entered.

"You're lucky you got a text, Jane woke me and my whole neighborhood up by honking for ten minutes straight."

"Ten, come on it was closer to 7."

"Whatever."

"So what's with this thing?" Rigsby asked as he took a look around the interior. "A road trip?"

"As close as one can get when on parole for murder," Jane shifted gears and glanced around before tapping the gas. Lisbon immediately turned around as the vehicle gradually inched foreword.

"I barley survived the drive over, I'd suggest taking a seat." Rigsby's brows suddenly appeared concerned. He hurried to a couch and barricaded himself with pillows. Jane smirked in the mirror at him. The motor-home began to chug along down the street; Cho's house was only 10 minutes away, but they would have to drive down a main road to get there, with houses and people and tight corners.

As he drove, Jane continued catching glimpses of Lisbon's petrified expression which was always a temptation to fuel the fire. "Oh no…" He smirked as she immediately jolted upright. "Darn….that was a cute cat too." Lisbon immediately swiveled backwards, looking in the rear window for any sign of pet road kill. Rigsby was trying to mask his amused expression, though he thought Jane's cruel humor was funny, Lisbon was still his boss.

"You better be joking, or your getting your ass back there and-"

"Teresa Lisbon, you are so crude."

Rigsby butted in and faced his boss. "He was teasing you, Lisbon. There's no dead cat." He smiled. Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Jane, I can't ever believe a word you say."

"On many occasions that may be true. Except for when I say that I just passed Kimball Cho's house, uh oh."

"Jane there is no way you can turn this thing around."

"Oh what's a few human sacrifices, people do it all the time." When Lisbon gave him a horrible stare, he added "Jeeze, you kill one guy and no one takes murder jokes anymore. I'll just give him a call."

"Already on it." Rigsby said as he dialed Cho. Jane swiveled about to face him.

"You're the man, Rigs." When Jane felt Lisbon's gaze upon him, he met her scowl with a naive look.

"What?" She swiveled her back to him, allowing him to make a mocking expression.

"Hey Cho, Jane drove past your house, wanna meet us down the street a ways?" Jane and Lisbon heard a classic one word Cho answer as Rigsby hung up. Jane managed to turn back around, grinning when he spotted little Cho waiting on the curb like it was a bus stop. Jane thought he almost saw the man smile in amusement but it vanished by the time he was climbing into the vehicle.

"Morning, Kimball."

"hey." He said in his usual Cho tone. His dark eyes flitted about the place. "this your new house."

"Nah, I would have gone for the one with five couches if that were true." Cho strolled to the dinette across from Rigsby and took a seat. Jane looked in the mirror than spun about to face him. "Unless I am confused, you are not following my dress code." Cho glanced about.

"dress code."

"Yes, I did state you needed a swim suit for this field trip."

"why."

"Because, Agent Cho we are headed to a water park."

"That's where we're going? You've got to be kidding me." Lisbon whined.

"im not swimming. i would look ridiculous in a swim suit at a water park. parks are for kids anyway."

"Cho, do not insult me like this. Do I ever, ever take off my vest?" Cho's brow almost rose. "No. But this," he pulled back his sweatshirt to reveal a faded t-shirt. "Is my aquatic replacement. Now if I have to dress different, so do you."

"im not going then."

"Cho, come on, it will be fun!" Rigsby said.

"hundreds of screaming children. mile long lines. hot pavement. getting made fun of. jelly filled cake. no thank you." Everyone in the vehicle seemed lost except for Jane whose keen eyes were piecing something together.

"Baseball party?" Cho's eyes flitted to him. "You dad made you go yes, when you were 9 no 10?" Cho's eyes remained on him. "Oh my Kimball, I'll make sure this experience is much more positive than your last." Cho sat still for a moment, then got up and headed for the door.

"fine. but im not getting wet. be right back."

As soon as Cho returned, dressed to code, the bus took off for their last and most difficult to convince stop. Grace's home. As Rigsby directed Jane down the streets, his voice became more and more timid. They were about to pull up when he spoke up.

"Jane, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Must _everyone_ tell me this."

"I am being serious. She hasn't been doing well lately. Hardly been at work, not answering texts..."

"Not texting poor Rigsby man back? No wonder you don't want her to come."

"Jane," he said warningly. "Please, she's grieving you don't understand." As soon as the words left Rigsby's mouth he regretted it. Jane's face turned cold. "I'm sorry I meant-"

"Surely I understand more than anyone here. No, I didn't have to kill my own wife but I am not an idiot, Wayne. I know what I am doing." With that Rigsby went silent, though he knew Jane understood more than he, he still couldn't help being defensive of Grace's privacy. "You can't be sad all the time." And with that his face transformed almost eerily quick into his cheery and eager to annoy expression. "Give me five minutes. And don't touch anything, past here." He waved his arm to indicate an invisible line separating the driving area to the living quarters. But he continued waving, inching towards Lisbon, who still sat in the prohibited quadrant. When his arm hit her shoulder she scowled.

"I'm not moving. I won't touch a thing." Jane eyed her warily, before snatching up the keys and bouncing out and heading for Grace's front door.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note**_:** Thank you for your reviews, dreamingofabetterday! I love to hear from my readers!**

* * *

><p>As the vehicle's door hung open, Lisbon leaned to spy on the upcoming conversation. Surely Grace wouldn't want to come, and understandably so. "This is a bad idea, I just know it..." Rigsby said plucking at one of the pillows.<p>

"I just hope he knows what he's talking about." Lisbon said as Jane knocked on Grace's door. There was silence, Jane knocked again.

"Grace? It's Patrick Jane. Please open the door." More silence then Lisbon watched Jane hold out his arms seconds before the door opened. From there on only parts of the conversation could be heard. Of what Lisbon could see of her agent, she didn't appear angry. When she caught Grace's green eyes looking at her she waved. Every now and then Jane would gesture or his voice would get higher. But when it appeared like Grace was unconvinced, his voice become inaudible and his playful demeanor stopped. Grace's eyes were locked on Jane, her arms held to her chest. This went on for nearly a minute before Grace said something then disappeared into her home, Jane heading back to the vehicle. His eyes appeared distracted as if looking at something no one else could see. His expression remained the same as he stepped inside.

"She's coming." He took a seat once more and methodically spun himself back and fourth, his eyes still fixated on something in his mind.

"What did you say to her?" Rigsby asked from behind.

"That you can't isolate yourself and be in your head for too long because you might not be able to come back." Yes, Jane knew what he was talking about and the motor-home was silent as Jane prodded the uncharged brake peddle. But the silence was broken by Grace's closing door, and though she was wearing sunglasses to mask her eyes, she still was joining them and that was enough. Jane grinned at her as she entered, Rigsby scooting to make a space.

"Morning, Grace." She smiled and silently took the spot. The engine rumbled and Jane pulled his sunglasses down from a pocket in the ceiling. He placed them on his face and grinned.

"Let's roll."

The drive to the park wasn't far since it was still in the city limits but it was a strange drive at that. The awkward and hesitant atmosphere had begun when Grace arrived, they hadn't been together all at one time since planning to trap Red John's right hand man, since Jane murdered Red John, since Grace and Lisbon killed Craig. None of them knew quite how to act around Grace, all but Jane of course. When he clearly couldn't take the silence he piped up and began to sing. "In the Jungle, the mighty Jungle a lion sleeps tonight!" He tapped the wheel and nodded his head, waiting for the rest to join in. "Tough crowd."

"No, its just too early for singing." Rigsby said, looking out the window. This struck a thought in Jane's mind and he jumped on the opportunity to lighten the mood.

"Oh Rigsby, you of all us should be always ready to sing." He gave Rigsby a look, who quickly avoided his intent gaze.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He gave him a warning look.

"I didn't say anything." Rigsby's jaw tightened as Jane's smirk widened. "Choir boy."

"Jane!"

"rigsby is a choir boy." Cho said, almost amused. Jane was lavishing in the harmless embarrassment of his co-worker. Well harmless to him anyway, and Jane knew it would provide a tension breaker that was needed if this day was to be any fun.

"Was a choir boy. Middle school? Or was it into High School right?" Rigsby's cheeks were flushing.

"Sophomore year." He growled. Lisbon was fighting a smile as she turned to face him.

"Were you really in the choir, Rigsby?"

"My Mom wanted me to." He said quickly. Jane glanced in the mirror, and at the sight of Grace's lips curling up slightly he knew he had to keep this going.

"Come on Rigs, you don't have to be ashamed. Why don't you demonstrate your skills? Give us a little performance." Cho crossed his arms and smirked slightly.

"was this all in his file."

"Oh yeah."

"how did I miss it."

"That is a very good question." Grace took off her sunglasses.

"I thought you ran track in high school, Wayne. I can't picture you as a choir boy." When Rigsby turned and was greeted by her smile, he couldn't help but return one, forgetting his embarrassment.

"I did, well that's why I stopped singing. The coach would always come harass me at practice and eventually I got my mom okay with me quitting choir and taking up track." At that Jane began to chuckle.

"Boy oh boy. I thought picturing you as a choir boy was good, but you and a pair of short shorts galloping around a track..." He continued laughing.

"Hey, its harder than it seems."

"What did you run? I ran the 800." Grace said and at that Rigsby smiled again.

"400 Hurtles."

"You jumped 400 hurtles? Wow that is hard." Rigsby and Grace shared a smile knowing Jane was confused but of course, Jane was never really confused he was simply playing along. "So enough with the shorts, that's a much more painful image than the singing. Please, oh please sing us a ballad?" Jane turned off the freeway, Lisbon beginning to cringe again at the site of the thinning lanes.

"I haven't in years. I can't." Grace smirked.

"I'm sure you can, you at least have to try." They all knew Grace was the only one that could get him to do it.

"Yeah, come on Rigs." Jane prodded.

"Its going to be no good, I haven't even warmed up."

"Sing, sing, sing, sing!" Jane chanted as he discreetly pressed a button on his phone.

"Okay fine. But only this once." The vehicle fell silent. Wayne Rigsby's eyes were focused on the wall across from him. He cleared his throat, and took in a few deep breaths. "This isn't supposed to be sung alone, and its the only song I can remember." He took one last deep breath, straightening his shoulders before it happened. "_The ash grove, how graceful, how plainly tis speaking_," though it took a few words and some scratchiness to get a graceful melody, his voice was one that clearly had many years of practice behind it. His co-workers were shocked at the agent's voice, and not one broke the song with a laugh. "_The harp wind through it playing has language for me._" At the end of the line his voice went on for a few seconds before coming to an abrupt stop. "I can't believe I just did that. I haven't sung that song since I was 12." They wanted to be amused, wanted to laugh, it was weird. They wanted to keep the joke going, but Wayne Rigsby had a good voice. Grace was the first to speak.

"That was pretty, Wayne." He swallowed and looked to her.

"Thanks. That was also really embarrassing."

"no kidding." Cho said, amused by the redness of the agents' cheeks.

"Now we have a sample that we should stick in your file."

"What do you mean a sample?" Jane smirked and rested his phone on the dash board as they pulled into the water park's parking lot. Suddenly, Rigsby's voice echoed out singing what he had moments ago.

"Jane!" He screamed, his face now as red as the shirt he was in.

"Hey, you need to set rules, like I have a dress code. 'No video or audio recorders in concert.'"

"You're evil!"

"Oh hardly. Its just a little memento that I can listen to whenever I want. Or upload to You Tube."

"You're deleting that now." Rigsby jumped up.

"Sit down! No standing while vehicle is in motion!" Jane shouted robotically as he chucked the safety pamphlet at the agents head.

"I'll make sure its gone, Rigsby." Lisbon said as she reached for Jane's phone while he was distracted by manning the wheel. But as her hand reached out to grab it Jane slammed on the breaks and snatched it from her reach.

"Get your hands off my phone you swine!"

"What did you just call me?"

"Oh, oh my oh oh my." He whined dramatically as he plucked the now exploded peach from its cup holder. "Do you see what your anger and negative energy does to the world? It destroys Lisbon!" He flung it at her. It bounced off her leg and squished onto the floor.

"Now whose the swine?"

"You touched it last!" He said in a hurry as he hung his jacket on the seat and swiped his towel from the floor.

"I don't think you could be any more immature if you tried."

"Everybody out," he announced as he stepped out the door. Lisbon wiped off her leg as she stepped out, followed by Cho, Rigsby and Grace. "Now do we all have our towels?"

"i dont use towels. they make me feel trapped." cho said flatly.

"Okay." Jane said sounding unsure.

"and im not getting wet."

"Well Cho, I hate to break it to you but this is a water park."

"yeah so what."

"Are you sure this is legal?" Grace asked, gesturing to the motor-home that was diagonally occupying 4 car spaces.

"Well, we'll find out won't we." Lisbon sighed as Jane lead the way to the entrance to the park. The water slides stood a hundred feet high, children's screams were getting louder and the summer heat was growing.

"hot pavement. screaming children."

"But no jelly filled cake, Kimball. And if I see one I'll dispose of it immediately."

"promise."

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note:_ Thank you to Aania71, Mentalistforever23 and dreamingofabetterday for your wonderful reviews!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The park was filled with children darting left to right, life guards blowing their whistles at any unsafe behavior, and of course the mountainous slides themselves. There were over a dozen slides, all different heights for different amounts of bravery. Lisbon grew hesitant as she took in the height of the slides.<p>

"Where first?" Jane rubbed his hands together, smiling below his sunglasses.

"So many choices, what do you wanna do, Grace?" She adjusted her glasses, scanning the park.

"I don't have a preference."

"We can't stand around all day, besides as Cho here stated the pavement is very hot so lets move along." Jane led the way towards a set of stairs that trailed to the top of long twisting purple water slide called The Snake. "Shall we?"

"I'm not going on that." Lisbon blurted.

"Fine. We'll find another." He stepped a few feet to another set of stairs, gesturing to a different slide called the Blender.

"The Blender..." Lisbon said hesitantly.

"That sounds vicious." Rigsby added, "but, I'll go if anyone wants to."

"Come on," Jane said as he tossed his towel and sunglasses at Lisbon and hurried up the stairs, Rigsby in suit. The pair stood in line at the top of the climb, Jane smiling as he admired the view of the park from above and the city that hugged it. When suddenly he turned to Rigsby. "I have something very serious to ask you." Rigsby became nervous.

"Okay..." Jane bit his lip, and took in a deep breath.

"Do I look, normal?" He gestured to his t-shirt. "Because I feel exposed so horribly exposed." Rigsby laughed.

"Yeah...you look normal."

"I feel naked." He added in a whisper.

"Why...?" Rigsby said in the same tone.

"If you haven't noticed I am entirely Vest-less. In public no less." Rigsby smiled.

"Jane, no one else in the world is going to notice that."

"Except for me..." Jane stepped up, he was now second in line. He looked down the long dark twisted tube that was echoing with screams. He turned back with a loony smile. "Now this is fun." The child ahead of him disappeared into the tube. "Oh, Lisbon is terrified of this place." He grinned, looking down at their small group waiting where they had left them.

"That means you're going to make her go on the biggest slide here, doesn't it?" Jane nodded his head.

"Pretty much."

"Next." Said the bald man running the slide.

"See ya!" Jane exclaimed, before plopping down into the stream of flowing water and shooting down the tube. There were several sharp twists and turns and the tube maintained a darkness the whole way down. Jane realized why it was called The Blender, half way down his butt and arms were hurting from all the collisions. As Jane finally reached the bottom, he landed with a large splash amidst a group of children swimming about. They all stared at him.

Lisbon strolled up to the edge of the pool. Jane looked up to her, than quickly swam away from the slide opening when a guard whistled at him. But he didn't move out of the way fast enough. A familiar scream was echoing down the tube and Rigsby came barreling out, colliding with Jane.

Jane popped up and shook the water from his face, his side aching from the impact of Rigsby's foot. "I think you broke a rib." Rigsby swam over.

"Sorry! I didn't know you were there." Jane silently swam to the edge and climbed out, Lisbon, Cho and Grace all appearing amused.

"No not funny. You can laugh when you have a 200 lb man barrel into your ribcage." Rigsby climbed out behind him.

"I'm not 200 lb, I'm like 170...5"

"Well the impact was the extra 30 pounds."

"Its your own fault, Jane. The guard was yelling at you to move." Lisbon said.

"The guards here shout at you if you blink too fast."

"Its called being safe."

"So is that why you're terrified of these slides?" Lisbon made a face.

"I'm not terrified."

"Of course you are, Lisbon. You're afraid they aren't safe. Well if Rigsby here isn't sliding with you then I think its a much safer place."

"I am not scared Jane." The group paused when their path was blocked by an enormous pool. It stretched across a huge expanse, and starting from the back came huge endless waves, giving the pool its Tsunami name.

"Now that, is unsafe. I heard a kid died there last year." Lisbon said, watching the waves crest around the children's shoulders.

"Scaredy cat." Lisbon placed her hands on her hips.

"Its called I actually use my brain, Jane."

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Jane said egotistically. Behind them, Grace, Cho and Rigsby clearly didn't want to get involved.

"Guys, I think we're going to go get something to eat. Are you hungry?" Both Jane and Lisbon shook their heads as the threesome strode off. The pair stood silent for a few moments.

"You're afraid." Jane said tauntingly.

"If you say that again I'll hit you."

"Just like you're afraid to make friends. And afraid to date someone without it just being causal. You're afraid to get hurt. Its no secret you have dozens of unopened texts from Mashburn."

"You looked at my phone?" Lisbon's eyes were locked on him.

"You really think I wouldn't look at it? Everyone knows I look at everything."

"Did you read my texts?" She barked.

"Lisbon, how could I have possibly read them and still have them be marked as unread?" Lisbon's eyes didn't leave his face. Jane thought that since he was in public, Lisbon wouldn't punish him for what he was about to say."However there are those short texts that can be read _without_ opening them." Lisbon's face tightened and her scowl was pressing on him. "Who ever knew Terry was an affectionate version of your name." But Jane had for once misjudged her.

"You cocky-" But Jane didn't hear the rest of her insult, all he heard was the hum of the wave machine and thrashing water filling his ears as he fell backwards into the pool by Lisbon's hand. Unfortunately, she had knocked him in at the starting point of the waves, where their massive swells were borderline oceanic. Jane popped up above the water, treading it as best as he could as the waves continued bouncing him up and down like a buoy. In between bobs he caught glimpses of the park around him, of Lisbon staring with either a grin or a grimace, he couldn't tell. Jane knew how to swim and rather enjoyed it, but the size of the waves and the fact he was getting pushed further and further away from the pool edge was starting to scare him. His feet couldn't touch the bottom and if he was to get tired out here, he had nothing to hold onto to. He kept trying to catch his breath, but a fit of coughing kept over coming him, he had swallowed too much pool water in his fall. This coughing was keeping his breathing far from normal.

"Help!" He managed screamed. Lisbon crossed her arms across her chest, to her it looked like Jane was swimming further out on purpose, not getting tossed around like a piece of seaweed.

"Give it up, Jane. No one is going to believe your stupid act." But Jane couldn't hear her. In fact, he couldn't hear much but muffled sounds. Waves kept barreling into his ears making him panic further, not knowing if his cry for help could be heard. Lisbon shifted her weight, waiting for the joke to end. "Jane, come on." When the lifeguard caught wind of his cry, Lisbon quickly spoke up. "He's faking it. He's a drama queen." The guard eyed her, then looked back out to the pool. Jane was no where in sight.

The piercing whistle made Lisbon cringe, there was shouting as children parted and the guard dove into the pool. Lisbon scanned the waters, Jane couldn't really be drowning, could he? The guard torpedoed through the waves like a dolphin, then she saw him. Jane was barely keeping his head above the water but the guard was there in seconds. Lisbon was fighting off any worry, Jane had to have been faking it. He was just trying to get out of trouble. As a wave cascaded down, the guard, who was holding onto Jane came with it. They were swept to the pool edge and Lisbon reached out to help pull them ashore. But Jane lazily swatted her hand away. She backed up, allowing the guard to haul him up.

"How is your breathing now?" The guard asked, staring intently at Jane, whose face was pale and slumpy, even more so than usual due to his tiredness. He slowly nodded.

"Better. Thank you. I'll be fine."

"Don't move, I'll be right back." As the guard trotted off to a shed, Jane slowly looked up at the awkwardly silent Lisbon who was still holding his towel. He stumbled to his feet.

"I thought you knew how to swim." His blue eyes were locked on her as he violently snatched the towel from her. "Sorry, it was a joke..."

"No. It wasn't." He said firmly. Jane grabbed both ends of his towel and flipped it up over his head like a hood, tightly pulling the ends together at his chest. Making himself look like a cold pouty child. "You," he said as he pulled the ends even closer, making it so only his eyes were peaking out. "Are evil and tried to drown me." He turned his back to her and began walking away.

"Jane I-"

"Evil!" He said again as he made a beeline for a large lawn across the park. Lisbon sighed, knowing she had crossed the line and Jane was now holding a grudge. But how long it would last, depended on how bored he was. As his hooded form faded into the distance, leaving a dripping trail behind him, the rest of their group re-appeared. Rigsby sipping from a tall soda.

"Where's Jane?" Grace asked, looking about. Lisbon pointed. The three of them trying to find him amongst the crowd.

"See that blue hooded lump on the lawn?"

"i thought that was a kid."

"He's sure acting like one." Lisbon still assumed Jane was being dramatic. When even though he was, he was actually more beat up then Lisbon believed.

"Why?"

"I pushed him in the pool..." Rigsby choked on his drink, smirking.

"You, pushed him...?" Grace asked. The group began heading in the lump of a Janes' direction.

"Yeah, but he was asking for it."

"i wish i saw. boss." Cho said. When they got within 100 yards of Jane, they noticed him spying over his shoulder from under his cloak, his eyes fixed on them before quickly turning away.

"Let's just leave him alone." Rigsby tossed his empty soda in a recycle bin before pealing off his shirt.

"Well I'm off to that really cool looking Dragon slide. Anyone wanna join?"

"no way."

"Come on, Cho. You have to go on at least one slide."

"no way. im not getting wet. ever. i only dressed to code because i had to."

"I'll come, Wayne. Let me just get changed." Grace strode off towards the bathroom.

"You guys go, I'll keep an eye on him from over there." Lisbon gestured to a bench and started heading towards it. "I'll make sure he doesn't ditch us here."

"ill come too boss." Lisbon paused.

"You don't have to call me boss you know." Cho stared.

"yes i do. you just pushed jane in the pool. i dont want to get pushed in. i dont want to get wet." Lisbon sighed. "boss." he added. The two took a seat at a bench as Rigsby stood away, awaiting Grace's return.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note:_ Thank you to animallvr4eva, Aania71, Black Hawk, and dreamingofabetterday for your reviews!**

* * *

><p>The redhead reappeared in her red swim suit, Rigsby trying not to stare but also not wanting to awkwardly avoid eye contact. "Ready?" She asked, smiling. He nodded, keeping his eyes on hers.<p>

"You look, nice." Rigsby instantly felt his face go red again and he stumbled on his words. "I mean, not that you don't always look nice. You just look...nice." Grace couldn't help but smile at the agent's awkwardness.

"Thank you, Wayne. So do you."

"Thanks." He nervously nodded and the pair headed off towards the towering dragon slide.

Patrick Jane sat on the lawn, wet and getting rather hot under his towel. But he still didn't want to remove it, he was still too insulted and angry to show his face to the world. Lisbon had tried to drown him, whether it was intentional or not he still could have died. And what did she have to say? 'Sorry I thought you could swim?' That was just an excuse. Even though he had spied on her phone, she still didn't have the right to throw him into the ocean of a pool. He had to get her back somehow. He looked over his shoulder, squinting in the afternoon sun. There was Lisbon and Cho across the park, and there was a rather heavy set security guard half way between them. Jane smirked. He knew what his payback was.

Rigsby and Grace were making their way across the park, and stopped at a water fountain around a corner from all the mayhem. Rigsby looked about, they were as secluded as they were going to get. He hadn't been alone with Grace for ages. He wanted to ask her how she was doing, how she was really doing. Because today, she seemed the most normal she had been since Craig. And fake smiles and "I'm goods" at work were beginning to drive him crazy. Rigsby was nervous, he didn't know how to approach someone who had been through death. Even thought it was part of his job, it was something he was still working on.

"So Grace," she stepped away from the fountain and looked up to him. His blue eyes were intent. "How have you been?" He didn't quite know how to ask, or if it was even okay to ask. But he had been worrying about her in silence for too long and he couldn't take it anymore. Grace took in a deep breath.

"I'm doing my best." Rigsby hastily nodded.

"I know, of course you are." Grace shifted her weight. "I've just been...worried about you, Grace." She looked up to him.

"I'm fine, Wayne." He sighed still keeping his concerned gaze locked on her.

"I know you say that, and want to mean that. But no one can be fine after what happened." He stepped closer. "Not even someone as strong as you." Grace flicked her eyes to the ground. "I'm here if you need anything at all. You can use me to yell at or talk to or whatever you need." He began to worry he was over stepping his boundaries, bringing up something he should have waited for her to come to him about. There was a few long moments of silence from Grace, before her sentence slowly formed.

"I just don't understand." She paused. Her eyes were beginning to swell with tears, her words struggling off her tongue. So many thoughts were flitting through her head. "I was so blind and stupid...how could he have done that..." She shook her head and kept her eyes on the ground. "I fired, Wayne. I-" She wiped at her tears, trying to fight them off but she couldn't. "I just don't know what to do." Suddenly she was leaning into his chest, shaking, her warm tears falling onto his skin. Rigsby wrapped his arms around her and she tightly returned the embrace. He began to wonder if she had even spoken more than once about Craig since it happened, for her crying turned to violent sobbing in seconds. He held a hand against her trembling back. He hadn't known the words to say to her, he hadn't known what to do all this time. And he still didn't know what to say, but he hoped his open arms were enough because that was something he knew he could give.

Rigsby smoothed her hair as she cried, resting his head atop hers. "You're not stupid, Grace. You're a smart beautiful woman." He was still struggling for words. "You did the right thing." The two were silent for a few minutes as Grace calmed herself, trying not to get en-wrapped in all her thoughts about Craig that were much more then complicated. She had been both hiding from them and lost in them ever since his death. But this wasn't the time to sort them out. Grace pulled her head away and looked up at Rigsby who was smiling. "Feel better?" She manged a slight smile. "I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you, Wayne." Rigsby noticed a group of kids scurrying towards the fountain beside them. "We should probably move before we get trampled." The pair headed away from the area. "Still up for the Dragon?" At Rigsby's goofy grin, Grace gave a slight nod. "I heard you when you go down, you feel like you're in a toilet."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's note:_ Thank you again to Aania71 and dreamingofabetterday for your reviews!**

* * *

><p>Lisbon and Cho sat, chatting about the weather and what books Cho had read lately. When they realized Jane's pouting spot on the lawn was now empty.<p>

"Where did he go?" Lisbon looked about.

"that him." Cho pointed at a man with a towel resting on his shoulder who was speaking with a security guard 50 feet away.

"That is him. What is he doing talking to a guard." When Jane pointed at Lisbon, her stomach jumped. "You've got to be kidding me."

"you think he tattled on you. boss." Lisbon clenched her jaw but tried to appear composed as they neared.

"I wouldn't put it past him."

"That's her." Jane pointed at Lisbon, who got to her feet and tried to take on her calm demeanor she used with people in cases.

"Officer, look I was-" The man smiled, his teeth were going 5 directions and one eye had a questionable position about it.

"Good afternoon, Mam." He rested his hands on his belly. Lisbon became suspicious when Jane remained silently smiling, rocking back and fourth on his toes. She knew that meant a plot.

"Is everything, all right, Officer?" Jane nodded, still wearing his impish expression.

"Would you like to, take a walk, Teresa?" The guard asked. Lisbon looked from the man to Jane, confused. Maybe she was going to get lectured in private.

"Sure." She said as nicely as she could, striding off with the large man. As soon as they were out of earshot, Jane chuckled.

"so you getting her in trouble. you know she will hate you for it."

"Oh, I wouldn't call it trouble, exactly..." The men watched Lisbon's face as it transformed from confused to utterly embarrassed. Lisbon shot a side glance at Jane. And when the guard leaned in close to Lisbon, whom leaned away, Jane couldn't help but grin.

"This is too good."

"im confused."

"Oh you'll find out soon enough, Kimball." Lisbon began making hand gestures and slowly backed away, but the man nodded and was still smiling. As she turned her back and began stomping back towards them, the guard hit her butt. Lisbon instantly spun around and this time her voice was very audible.

"Don't ever do that again or you'll be sorry. I'm a cop and that's sexual harassment." When the man just smiled and nodded, Lisbon hurried over to them as fast as she could, her furious gaze locked on Jane.

"im out of here." Jane waved his hand.

"No no, its about to get good."

"Do you have a death wish?" Jane shrugged.

"Not exactly but-"

"What the hell did you tell him about me?" Jane looked about innocently.

"I may have said some things that wouldn't really be appropriate to speak of. There are children around."

"im definitely out of here." Cho scurried off.

"Jane I'm serious. Tell me exactly what you said to him before I rip your head off."

"Well he was looking like he needed a confidence boost so I may have told him you went to high school together and have been in love with him ever since. And that you were just too embarrassed to make the first move. And that you find him very, very attractive."

"I can't believe this."

"I also told him that when you say no, you really mean yes and that you thoroughly enjoy playing hard to get so he shouldn't be afraid to be pushy. Hence the flirty slap."

"Flirty?" Lisbon asked incredulously.

"Well its not like I told him to do that, exactly." Lisbon crossed her arms as Jane looked about, still rocking on his toes.

"You're not telling me everything."

"I told you Lisbon there are-"

"Tell me." Jane sighed before leaning in, lowering his voice.

"I told him you had fantasies of you and him alone behind the bleachers in high school, and that you wanted to fulfill those fantasies now by-" Lisbon leaned away.

"I don't want to hear it."

"Good because I don't feel like saying it again. Its gross." Lisbon shifted her weight.

"I'm sure it can't be worse than what he told me." Jane's brow rose.

"The man's a natural."

"A natural pervert. You know, I wish you had just gotten me in trouble for pushing you instead."

"No that would have been too juvenile. Besides, I know a part of you enjoyed the attention."

"I don't think so." Jane smirked.

"I know so." Lisbon shoved at his shoulder.

"I hate you."

"My dear, Lisbon. What did we talk about earlier. You're treating me like that peach." Suddenly Rigsby and Grace appeared, soaking wet but looking concerned. Cho following behind, perfectly dry.

"Hey Jane?" Rigsby asked as the three reached them. "Do you hear this?" Jane instantly became aware of the voice on the loud speaker and what it was saying.

"_Repeat; A 2011 American Coach Luxury Motor-home is about to be towed. If anyone owns this vehicle please return to the lot immediately. Thank you and park closes in 1 hour._" "Oh no..." In one swift turn, Jane chucked his damp towel at Lisbon once again, and moved faster than anyone had ever seen move, darting off into the sunset.

"I would love to see that thing get towed, except that its our only ride out of here."

"I think we should go after him." Grace added. They all agreed and followed Jane but let him do the running. They were all nearing the exit, almost out, almost all safe and dry until a screaming little boy bolted out from no where.

It all happened so fast that it was just a blur of confetti colors and flying blue swim trunks. Then Cho landed in a pool. A boy lay on the ground, debating whether or not to cry, his birthday party hat askew. His piece of cake had exploded, but as Cho bobbed to the surface, he saw it. Jelly filling painted the pools edge. He smelt it on his own face. Saw it floating in the water. The child screamed and scurried off. Cho climbed out of the pool onto the hot pavement, soaking wet but somehow still covered with the jelly filling.

Rigsby couldn't help but laugh, they couldn't have planned it if they tried. "Wow, Cho you-"

"shut up." And with that he hurried towards the exit.

"Well I'm glad I'm not the only one who didn't have a good time." Lisbon added as she followed Cho, still furious with Jane. Rigsby and Grace exchanged amused looks.

"Are we the only ones that enjoyed ourselves?"

"I think so."

When they all reached the parking lot panic flooded over them. The motor-home was gone.

"If that bastard-" Lisbon began but cut herself off when at the opposite end of the parking lot was the motor-home, driving in circles. "What the hell is he doing?" They headed in his direction but cleared the road when suddenly the vehicle sped in their way. They heard shouting before he reached them.

"When I stop, everybody jump in." Jane pulled up next to them and popped open the door. Lisbon stomped in first followed by the rest of their group.

"Why are you driving in circles?"

"No time to answer that Lisbon." They all had hardly taken their seats before Jane pressed on the gas and sped out of the parking lot, heading for the freeway. "The tow truck man said that I couldn't park there any longer so instead of parking I just drove in circles till you all arrived." Jane glanced in the mirror then did a double take at the sight of the jelly covered agent. "Did somebody explode on you, Cho?"

"you broke your promise." Jane stared then a smile formed on his lips.

" Oh Cho, we couldn't have planned that if we tried. Is that really-"

"jelly filling. yes."

"Oh my poor Cho." When Cho continued to stare he added, "would you like me to drive back and dispose of the cake for you?"

"no. id like you to never drive up to my house in a motor-home at 7 AM and take me to a water park."

"I second that." Lisbon said, still scowling at Jane. Jane's brow rose.

"You know I can't help but be insulted that you all take my generosity for granted."

"We had a good time," Rigsby piped up.

"Thank you, Rigs. I may take down you singing from You Tube now."

"What?" He asked, not knowing if he heard right.

"At least I can count on someone to be a friend to me. Not a fake friend that tries to drown you." He side glared at Lisbon as he drove.

"No Jane. I am beyond done. I am not starting another pathetic argument with you."

"It wasn't an argument it was a fact."

"I'm not talking to you anymore."Lisbon swiveled away from him.

"Thank you." He dramatically rolled his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

The order of dropping people off was the reverse of that morning. Grace went first, her and Rigsby hugging before she left, Cho next who left without a word, and then Rigsby who felt awkward with all the anger around him, and hid his contentedness till he was home. The drive to Lisbon's house was silent. Neither had spoken, and it continued that way as he pulled up to her house, the sunset beaming into the windows. The engine stopped and Jane toyed with the dangling keys, side glancing at Lisbon.

"I can't believe you did that. I just shouldn't be surprised by your immaturity anymore."

"I can't believe you tried to drown me." Lisbon tightened her jaw.

"I did not try to drown you. I just pushed you in."

"Let us not forget the very important detail that you had just announced that pool kills people."

"Well Jane, for all I know that officer, could be a murderer and now-"

"First off he is not a killer he's just lonely. And second you can't use that argument since you pushed me in before that."

"Whatever." Jane looked over, making a disgusted face.

"You're always so cranky, you're like an old cat. Always hissing." Lisbon shook her head when she spotted the peach, still on the ground but nearly beaten to mush. While Jane was looking out his window, she discreetly gathered up a handful of the fruit.

"Hey Jane." As he turned to face her, she lunged, plastering the mush into his face. He yelped pushing her back. "Eat your stupid peach!"

"Murder! Murder!" He screamed as she smashed a second handful on him. He made a disgusted sound as some of it made it into his mouth. "It tastes like carpet!" He spit out the window and pivoted to face Lisbon who looked a little too satisfied. He flung a chunk of peach at her. "You, Teresa Lisbon are going to pay."

"What could you possibly still do to me?"

"If you have to ask you clearly don't know me very well. Now get out of my vehicle."

"I'll be happy to." Lisbon gathered up her towel and sweatshirt and paused as she stepped out the door, opening her mouth to say something but Jane yanked the door shut, making her voice muffled. He smirked, waving through the window. Lisbon scowled, kicking the door then barged into her house. Jane strolled back to the drivers seat and gingerly patted the wheel.

"Well Large Marge I think its time I return you. Then I go home and wait." He glanced at the time before pulling out from Lisbon's home and heading back to the RV rental shop.

_**Later that night...**_

Patrick Jane yawned loudly, wincing. His side had begun to bruise from Rigsby's foot and his lungs were starting to show their exhaustion from his near drowning experience. He nestled into a corner of his couch, holding a warm cup of tea with two hands to absorb the heat. He glanced up to the clock, it was 11 PM. It wasn't late enough. He took a few long sips before gently placing his mug on a table and settling in for a catnap. A few hours and the time would arrive.

Jane startled awake, hoping he didn't miss his chance. He fumbled for his phone, half awake but nonetheless eager to follow out his plan. **4:01 AM **

"Perfect." He mumbled to himself, sitting up straighter and dialing. The other end rang, and rang, and rang. "Come on..." It clicked as a voice came on.

"What the hell do you want, Jane? If you're still outside my house-"

"Sheesh, you must love to be angry. Even in the middle of the night..."

"If you don't give a life or death reason to stay on the phone I'm hanging up. I'll give you 30 seconds."

"Lisbon, what if I had a gun at my skull and the moment after you hung up my brains exploded."

"Jane just tell me what you want." Jane smiled.

"Are you sure you're awake?"

"Yes." She said sternly.

"You sure you're sure?"

"Jane." She said warningly.

"Take your mind back, back to about 3 in the afternoon today, well yesterday. Go all the way back to Officer Hank..." Lisbon was silent, taking in his tone.

"What else did you tell him?"

"I may, just may have given him your cell number and home address." There was silence. Then heavy breathing.

"Patrick Jane! You self righteous bastard I'm going to come over there and-"

"Sleep tight, Lisbon!" He said loudly over her stream of threats. He quickly ended the call.

Jane grinned, putting his phone on silent and settling back into the arms of his couch. Lisbon didn't need to know he was lying. Well, about the address part at least. All she needed to know that in their fights, Jane would always be a step ahead. Or so he believed...

Monday morning, Jane hummed to himself as the elevator delivered him to the second floor. The doors dinged open and he strolled towards their office, passing by the kitchen. "Morning, Rigs." Rigsby quickly pivoted to him, smiling.

"Hey." But there was a look in his eye, something was amiss. No not in his life...nothing to do with Grace...Jane eyed him carefully, making Rigsby nervously step back.

"Coffee...?" He offered, his eyes flitting about.

"This has to do with me..." He used the agent's eyes as a compass, following where they kept flicking to. When Jane turned the corner to their main office he froze in his step.

Just a wall. Some dust on the floor. An empty Nilla Wafers baggy. But no couch.

"Lisbon!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's note:<em> Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story! Your feedback is so important and I truly hope you enjoyed it. But since this is the end of the story, I would love for those of you who read it but never reviewed to take the time to do so. Your feedback is the only way I know you enjoyed it, and I know there are over 100 of you who read every chapter but never shared your thoughts, so please I would love to hear them! Thank you so much again for reading! I hope it was as fun to read as it was to write. :)**


End file.
